Powers Notwithstanding
by GuenVanHelsing
Summary: My first X-Men fanfic; excuse any mistakes please. Rogue/Logan After a fight with Sabretooth not included Rogue lifts Logan from a bad mood. And will a little help from the rats discovers a whole new world... Rating to be safe. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the X-Men or any of the characters from the movies and/or comic books.

Prologue: Apologies and Curiosity

Cyclops knocked on the closed door gently, then more forcefully. When he got no answer, he knocked again.

"Go away," came an irritated voice from within.

"Logan, it's me," said Cyclops. "Scott. May I come in?"

There was a heavy sigh, then the door opened, revealing a rumpled Wolverine. "No," he said.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Please?"

Logan sighed again. "I'll no peace until you do, right, sport?" He stepped back to let Scott in.

Cyclops whistled in amazement. "Got a printing press down here?" he asked, looking around at the stacks of paper that filled the room.

"No," said Logan. He moved an open sketchbook off the bed and tossed it to the floor so they could sit down. "Now what do you want?"

"I guess I owe you an apology," said Cyclops uncomfortably.

Logan waited.

"For not believing you about Sabretooth and nearly getting us all killed," said Scott in a rush. "I'm really sorry."

Wolverine looked out the window, not replying for a minute. Then he said, "Doesn't matter."

"But-"

"Scott, you apologized, okay. Now please, go away. I just want to be alone right now." Logan rolled off the bed and reached for his sketchbook.

Cyclops picked it up to hand it to him, and froze. "What the..." He stared at the half-finished drawing in shock.

It was a perfect rendition of the final fight, with Sabretooth crouched over Rogue's motionless body and Cyclops lunging towards the man with fury in his gaze. Storm lay in the corner, slumped over a broken chair and Jean was trying unsuccessfully to wake her. There was no sign of Wolverine.

"Where are you?" asked Scott as Logan took back his sketchbook.

"Watching," said Logan. "Waiting for someone to untie me."

"Oh, right." Cyclops stood, feeling like he was intruding. "I'd better leave, then."

Logan didn't reply, just started digging through the piles of paper for his pencil.

Scott slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Xx

Rogue ran down the hallway, tripping and falling, arms flailing, to the shiny surface. In a moment she was on her feet again and racing down the hall.

"Yeesh!" Cyclops jumped out of the way, barely missing her flying fingers. "Take it easy, Rogue!"

Rogue skidded to a stop, panting. "Have you seen Logan?" she asked between breaths.

"He's in his room," said Scott, jerking his thumb back the way he'd come. "I wouldn't bother him if I were you; he's not in a good mood."

"Oh," said Rogue, crestfallen. "I was going to show him something. But I guess it can wait." She trudged back up the hall, shoulders slumped.

Cyclops watched her go, scratching his head. Why on earth was Rogue so interested in Wolverine...?

"Young love," purred a voice behind him, and he spun around.

Jean laughed at the look on his face. "Don't you see? She's completely smitten."

"_Rogue_?! You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not. Every few minutes she starts talking about him... then blushes and shuts her mouth. It'd be almost funny... if it didn't hurt her so much. She knows there's something going on with Logan that makes him unreachable, untouchable, but she's not about to give up."

Cyclops gave a snort of disbelief. "Pardon me if I miss your point," he said. "That's impossible! Isn't she going out with Iceman?"

"She dropped him like a hot potato three weeks ago," said Jean with a grin. "I've never seen a girl kick ass like that! He was red in the face when she finished railing on him... wonder what got her so upset."

Cyclops started up the hall to the gym. "Well, whatever it is, he's up to revenge. It's never been this cold inside before... You can almost see the ice creeping up the walls."

"I know. Race you?" Jean darted up the hall, leaving a laughing Scott to hurry after her.

Xx

Rogue stepped high through the snow, wishing she had wings so she could fly over the icy whiteness. Something other than her stupid gift... more like a curse.

Her toes were freezing and her fingers were getting stiff with cold, but she trudged to the gate and slipped out. Right now she felt like being alone...

It didn't take her long to realize she wasn't the only one who had left. Deep footprints led straight into the woods, and she hesitated at the forest edge. It wasn't any of her business...

But her curiosity was piqued. So Rogue jammed her fingers into her armpits in an effort to keep warm and hurried into the darkening woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: It's Colder in the Snow

**Disclaimers:** I still don't own the X-Men characters.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she whispered to herself an hour later. Completely lost, she wandered through the trees in a sort of daze. She'd lost the trail about a mile in to the trees, but had continued searching.

Now she was regretting her spur-of-the-moment decision.

"F-freezing," muttered Rogue, stamping her feet as she stood beneath the snow-covered fir tree.

"Rogue?" came an incredulous voice. "What in hell are you doing out here?" Logan stepped out from a patch of trees, shaking snow from his thick hair.

"I'd a-ask th-the same of y-you," she answered, shivering.

Logan ran to her and wrapped his warm arms around her, avoiding touching her bare skin. "What are you _doing_? Trying to freeze to death?"

"N-no," she started to protest, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Never mind," he said. "Come on. You're going to freeze." He led her to a small cave where apparently he'd been hiding; a fire was built in the middle, the thick smoke drifting out the cave entrance.

"Th-this is r-really n-nice," said Rogue, looking around. "D-do you c-c-come here o-often?"

"Sometimes," said Logan, pushing her towards the fire. "Sit down."

She sat, rubbing her hands together and holding them out to the flames' warmth. "What's w-with all th-the p-paper?"

"To draw," came his curt answer. "Rogue, for God's sake, what were you thinking? It's the middle of winter, not spring. You could've died!"

"B-but I didn't!"

Logan sighed. "Women."

"What about th-them?"

"Stubborn." He headed for the back of the cave and dragged out a crate. "Thirsty?"

"Is it w-warm?"

Wolverine laughed. "No," he said. "It's rather cold." He pulled out a can and a bottle of some sort before rejoining her by the fire.

"Beer?!" exclaimed Rogue. "Where'd you g-get that?"

"A store," he answered, grinning. "Here." He placed the can in her hands, and she looked down to the read the label.

"Chicken soup? In a can? In a cave? How often do you come here?"

"Often enough." Logan took the can back and SHOOK out came his claws. He sliced off the top and set the open can in the ashes near the base of the fire and sat back, sheathing his claws. "Now, what were you doing in the woods?"

"I followed some tracks," she said, finally started to feel warm. "But I lost them after a mile or so."

He looked at her in disbelief. "And what possessed you to follow tracks in the middle of winter?"

Rogue shrugged. "I don't know. I just wondered who was out here... I'm guessing they were yours?"

"You guessed right."

"Is there a particular reason you have beer out here? Xavier said-"

"'No drinking on the premises,'" said Logan, twisting off the cap. "He didn't say anything about the woods."

Rogue had to laugh. "I should've known. Your breath always smell like beer even when you didn't seem to have been drinking... but you never get drunk?"

"No. Not unless you gave me very strong whiskey... and a lot of it." Logan leaned back, resting on his elbows and stretching out his legs. "Do you get drunk?"

"Easily. And the alcohol seems to make my powers more erratic... I don't like it. It's too dangerous. _You_ don't seem to have a problems with it."

"I like the taste."

"What do you draw?"

"Things."

"Like what?"

"You ask a lot of questions, sport."

"Please?" she said, clasping her hands in the traditional begging pose. "Please will you tell me?"

Logan laughed, long and hard. "You're the second one to say 'please' to me today," he said once he'd regained control. "All right. I draw what I see."

"What do you see?"

He looked at her for a moment and said, "A beautiful young woman who's glowing."

"What?!" Rogue looked down at herself. "Glowing?"

"You glow."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You just can't see it."

"And you can."

"Yep."

"Does everyone glow?"

"Only the mutants. And even then, only some."

"Do you glow?"

"I don't know. I can't see myself."

Rogue was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "Why did you call me beautiful?"

"Because you are."

"I don't believe you."

"Go look in a mirror and tell me who you see," said Logan, finishing the last of his beer. "I think your soup is done."

Rogue reached tentatively for the can, surprised that the metal didn't burn her fingers. "Do you have a spoon?"

"No. Just drink it."

She took a experimental sip, then nodded. "It's good."

"Thought you'd like it."

"Why do you spend so much time alone?"

"It's easier."

"How so?"

Logan sighed. "People expect you to talk to them. The woods don't."

"You don't like people?"

"Not much. And anyways, they don't like me, either." Logan stared at the flames in silence for a while, listening to Rogue slurp her soup. "People are dangerous. They make me mad so easily, then bad things happen. Usually to them."

"So in a way, we're the same," said Rogue. "We hurt people. I try not to, though." She set the empty can on the cave floor. "Do you?"

"Try not to? No. I can't help it. So I don't fight it."

"What if they're innocent?"

"Then they should've left me alone." Logan glanced at the cave entrance. "It's getting late. They'll be wondering why you didn't show up for dinner."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to get lost again." He got to his feet, getting a metal pail from a corner.

"What's that for?" asked Rogue.

Logan upended the pail over the flames, sending a cascade of suffocating sand onto the fire. "Sand," he said simply. He replaced the pail in the corner before SHOOK poking the ashes with his claws to make sure the fire was completely out. Satisfied, he turned to Rogue. "Ready to go?"

She held out the can. "What do I do with-" Rogue stifled a shriek when he reached for the can, instinctively backing up a step.

"Sorry," he said, retracting his claws before reaching out again. "I forgot."

Rogue set the can in his hand and watched as he dropped it in another crate. The can clinked loudly against something, and she blinked. "How many are in there?"

Logan checked. "Counting yours? Seven." He headed for the entrance, then stopped when she didn't follow. "What?"

"Logan... What's this?" She had picked up a loose paper from the ground and was holding it up to the light.

Wolverine came back and peered over her shoulder. "Oh," he said. "Just a picture."

"Is that...?"

"Sabretooth," he said. "Yeah, I know."

"But who's he attacking?"

"That's me," said Logan, taking the paper gently from her hands and folding it. "I just made it a little blurry." He shoved the folded paper in his back jean's pocket and started back for the entrance. "You coming?"

Rogue hurried after him, pulling her jackets around her tighter. "God, it's cold out here!"

"You're just used to the fire," said Logan, ducking under a low-hanging branch. "Don't step on the wire, please."

Rogue froze. "Wire?"

"Look _down_."

She looked down. A black wire, half-hidden beneath the snow, snaked from under a bush and farther into the trees. "What is _that_?"

"It's rather shocking," said Logan with a half-hearted grin. "I stepped on it once when I first came here and didn't do it again. About sixteen hundred volts, I'm guessing."

"How come it didn't kill you?" Rogue stepped carefully over the black wire.

Logan shook his head, heading deeper into the woods. "Sure, it knocked me out for a couple of hours, but it didn't kill me. I don't think it was strong enough."

"_Sixteen hundred volts_?!"

"Rogue, calm down. You'll scare the animals."

Rogue shook her head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't important."

"Wasn't _important_?! Logan-"

"Rogue. Stop. We're nearly there... Ah." Logan pulled back the branches of a thick pine tree, showering them with snow. "There it is."

Rogue brushed snowflakes off her face. "It's snowing again?" she asked, staring up at the school.

"By the looks of it."

Rogue followed him across the open field towards the gate, trying to walk in his footprints but nearly tripping when he stepped farther than her legs could handle. Before too long, though, they'd reached the gates.

Logan pushed on the gates, but they didn't budge. "What the..." He threw his shoulder against the gates, then yelped, jumping back and rubbing his shoulder. "Damn."

Rogue finally caught up. "What's wrong?"

"We're locked out."

"What?" Rogue pushed on the gates, then pulled. It didn't budge. "Oh, no."

"And everyone's inside..." Logan winced. "Stupid gate. HEY!" he yelled. "Let us IN!"

Rogue started yelling, too, jumping up and down. "Hello-o-o!"

After five minutes, they still hadn't raised anybody, and Rogue's throat was starting to hurt.

"This isn't going to work," she said.

Logan nodded. "All right, plan number two." SHOOK. He raised one fist and rested it one the gate, letting his sharp claws slice into the metal. Immediately sirens started wailing, and metal bands shot from the posts of the gates and wrapped around their wrists.

Wolverine hissed in pain when the bands tightened painfully around his wrists and quickly retracted his claws before he cut himself. Rogue bit her lip when they were dragged across the snow and hauled halfway up the posts, their boots dangling several inches above the snow.

A minute later, Cyclops, Beast, and Storm came barreling out of the school. They skidded to halt at the gates, gaping at the two prisoners.

"D'you mind letting us down?" growled Logan irritably. "This isn't very comfortable."

Storm recovered and ran to the little hutch where the switches were kept. There was a click, then the metal bands sank back into the posts, dropping the two X-Men heavily into the snow.

"Are you two okay?" asked Cyclops, opening the gate and helping them to their feet.

"No," said Logan. "Who locked the gates?"

"Xavier. He thought everyone was inside but forgot to check."

Logan rolled is eyes. "I should've known."

"What were you two doing out there?" Storm pushed them towards the school doors. "It's negative 3 degrees out!"

"It is?" said Rogue. "No wonder I was freezing."

Inside the school it was like walking into an oven compared to the temperature outside. Logan shrugged off his coat and slung it over his shoulder, hiding a grin at Storm's grimace at the splatter of half-melted snow on the smooth floor.

Rogue headed straight for the kitchen, intent on finding something to eat. The soup Logan had given had been enough to tide her over for a while, but all the excitement had made her hungry again.

Logan headed for his room, more interested in warm, dry clothing than food. Cyclops followed him.

"Where were you guys?" Scott asked as Logan hung up his soaked coat on the hook beside his door.

"Out in the woods," answered Wolverine. "Rogue followed me out."

"It's freezing out there!"

"We had a fire."

"Where?"

"In a cave."

"There's a cave?"

"In the woods, yes."

"You've been there before?"

"Yes," said Logan irritably, kicking off his boots and going to dresser to get some clothes. "You got a problem with that?"

Cyclops shook his head, sensing that his friend was getting frustrated from all his questions. "I fixed the hot water in the other bathroom if you want a shower," he said.

"Thanks," said Logan. "I was going to do that."

"You like plumbing?"

"No. But it would have been something entertaining to pass the time with." Logan headed for the door, Scott following. "You have any trouble with the socket wrench?"

"Nope."  
"Interesting. It fell apart last time I used it."

"Most likely someone replaced it. But aren't socket wrenches in one piece...?"

"I might've helped it fall apart," said Wolverine calmly, opening the door to the bathroom. "Better make tracks, sport. Find someone else to interview." He closed the door, but for once he didn't slam it.

Cyclops took that as an improvement and went to find Jean.

Xx

After a forty-minute shower of pounding hot water, Logan toweled off, got dressed, and went back to his room. For the moment it was quiet, but any minute someone could come bursting in with a thousand questions.

He slumped onto his bed, leaning back on the multiple pillows and resting another sketchbook against his legs. Slowly, then more urgently, the pencil flew across the paper, and a vague drawing of the cave started to emerge...

Xx

Rogue knocked on Logan's door, not expecting an answer. She didn't get one. She entered anyways, stepping carefully around the stacks of paper.

He was sprawled across his bed, sound asleep with his sketchbook and pencil still in his hands. His hair was mussed, half-wet from his shower.

Rogue slid the sketchbook and pencil from his grasp and set them on the small bedside table. She spread a blanket over him and leaned down, kissing him gently on the top of his head so she wouldn't hurt him with her gift. "Sleep well," she whispered, and slipped away.

__________________________________________________

_Please R&R! Welcome to any praise/critisism._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Things Are Different

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any X-Men peopleses...

Logan woke up, and for the first time in days he felt rested. At least that time he hadn't had any nightmares...

He rolled out of bed, noticing that someone had come in and covered him in a blanket. A quick cursory look showed his sketchbook had been moved to the bedside table. Logan breathed in deeply, and caught a brief hint of Rogue's scent. Hmm.

His stomach growled loudly, reminding him he'd skipped dinner the night before. Maybe there was still some breakfast left over... Doubtful.

He was about to head down to the kitchens when there was a knock on the door. Logan stepped around his pile of still-sodden clothes and opened the door.

"Hi," said Rogue. She held up a platter of food. "You didn't show up for breakfast and I thought you might be hungry."

"Rogue, I could kiss you," said Logan, gratefully taking the tray. "Only I know what happens when people do that, so I'll decline."

Rogue smiled. "May I come in?"

"I warn you, my eating habits are a little off," he said, and stepped aside to let her in. He pushed the door shut with his foot since his hands were full, then moved to the bed.

"I don't mind," said Rogue. She toed the wet clothes with her boot. "You didn't hang them up?"

"No. Didn't have a chance to." He dug in to the food, glad she'd thought to grab him some breakfast. Honestly, the kitchen remains were terribly limited.

Rogue scooped up the clothes and hung them one by one on the fold-out rack on the back wall. By the time she'd finished, he's cleaned off the tray.

"You eat fast," she said.

"I was hungry." Logan set the tray on the table. "What time is it?"

Rogue checked her watch. "Ten thirty."

"So late?" When she nodded, he sighed. "Great. I slept in again." He stretched his arms above his head and stood, brushing crumbs from the front of his shirt. "Any particular reason why I get spoiled this morning?"

"Not really. I just thought..." Rogue shrugged. "Maybe you could use some food other than leftovers." She grinned at the look on his face. "Oh, yes, the cooks told me everything."

"I should've known."

Rogue took the tray from him. "Are you busy today?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well... There's something I want to show you..."

Xx

"Has anyone seen Rogue?" asked Bobby, tripping to a halt in the kitchen. Scott and Jean looked up from the table; they were making dinner.

"No, I haven't seen her," said Scott. "Jean?"

"Nope. Sorry, Bobby. Why do you need her?"

"Well, I was going to apologize..."

Jean nodded. "Oh, I see. All right. Um... She was at breakfast, but I haven't seen her since. Check her room; if she isn't there, ask around."

"Thanks, you guys," said Bobby, racing out the door and down the hall.

Rogue's room was deserted. Dirty clothes were dumped in a pile by the door, waiting to be taken care of; a half-eaten box of cheddar crackers sat on the bedside table. No sign of Rogue.

With a sigh, Bobby jogged up the hallway, asking any students going by if they'd seen Rogue. Finally Pyro told him, "I think she went out to the garage with Logan."

_Logan_? _Why'd she go to Logan_? wondered Bobby, thanking Pyro hurriedly and bolting for the front door. The garage was deserted as well, and Logan's motorcycle was gone.

Bobby swore and went back inside. He loitered around the doors until lunchtime, then gave up and joined the rush of students headed for the cafeteria.

Xx

Wolverine shut off the ignition and put down the kickstand so the motorcycle didn't fall over. He lifted Rogue from the backseat, taking the helmet from her head as he did so.

Her long hair fell onto her shoulders, and she brushed it from her eyes. "Wow," she said. "That was amazing!"

Logan shrugged, grinning. "She is a nice girl, isn't she?" he said, patting the bike fondly. "Hungry?"

"Starved," answered Rogue feelingly. "I could eat a horse."

"Maybe two," said Logan. "I'd prefer beef myself."

"Beef, then. D'you think there's some hamburgers left in the freezer?"

"Possibly."

"Let's go see." Rogue grabbed his hand and dragged him, laughing, into the school.

Xx

Bobby finally cornered Rogue after dinner. "Hey," he said, coming up behind her in the empty workroom.

She jumped. "Oh! Hi, Bobby. You startled me."

"Sorry. I need to apologize for what I said last week..."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It'll take a bit more than an apology, Bobby."

"Um... How about ice cream?"

"Chocolate."

"Deal. Tonight?"

Rogue blushed. "We-ell... I'm busy tonight. What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine, too," said Bobby, relieved. It was only after he's left that what she'd said registered.

"Busy tonight?" he said aloud. "With what?"

Xx

"So how was your night?" asked Bobby, stirring his milkshake with his straw.

Rogue shrugged. "It was pretty good," she said vaguely, but Bobby noticed how she smiled secretively.

"Really good, I'm guessing," he said. "Anybody I know?"

"Bobby!" Rogue smacked him on the shoulder with her napkin. "Hmph. We watched a movie, that's it."

"We?"

"Me and Logan." Rogue swallowed a freezing spoonful of ice cream. "Really, Bobby. And he helped me with some math stuff I was having trouble with."

Bobby reddened. "You could've asked me..." he mumbled.

"Ri-ight. Ye whoeth be useless in mathematitionic problems."

"Mathematitionic isn't a word."

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot." Rogue finished the last spoonful of ice cream and pushed away her bowl. "Anyways, it was really weird... You had to use the memory on the calculator."

Bobby was interested, despite his wanting to know more about her relationship with Logan. "Use the memory? I didn't know it had a memory."

"Yep. Try this, for instance." She scribbled on her napkin with a tiny pencil from her pocket. "The square root of eighteen plus the square root of eighty-two would be written like this and..."

Xx

"So," said Bobby, coming out onto the balcony with Logan. He leaned against the railing and looked up at the X-Man. "You and Rogue are together, huh?"

"In what way do you mean, kid?" Logan stared across the school grounds, only half paying attention.

"Rogue said you and her were going out tonight."

Logan dragged himself back to the present conversation. "Is it a crime to spend time with a friend?"

"No. I just wondered, is all."

"Keep wondering, then."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "We _were_ going out together not too long ago," he said. "Now I hardly ever see her."

"And your point is?"

"I want to know on what grounds I'm standing."

Wolverine shrugged. "I haven't a clue. Haven't you got homework or something?"

"Yeah. I'd better go. See you around, then." Bobby left, now even more confused. Maybe Rogue would be more interested in explaining now...

____________________________________________________

_Haha Bobby's starting to catch on... R&R, please. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Controlling My Powers

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any X-Men. =(

Rogue crouched in the pantry, perfectly still, eyes locked on the small rat hole in the wall. With hopes she could catch one...

A quivering nose poked out of the hole, then the rest of the rat followed. A rather fat specimen; it clearly had a good food supply.

_Like _our_ food supply_, thought Rogue. "C'mere, little rat," she whispered, and its ears shot up.

She mentally smacked herself in the head and kept very, very still. Finally the rat crept forwards again, darting over her shoes.

Rogue's gloved hand reached down and lifted it, squirming to eye level. "Hello, rat," she said, using her teeth to remove one of her gloves. So it sounded more like, "'Ehwo, ra'."

She laid her bare hand on its thin fur, feeling her powers start to take hold.

And she held it back.

For a moment, she could pet the small creature, then she lost her grip on her powers and she dropped the rat to the floor to scurry back into its hole.

"What are you doing?" asked a some-what irritated voice behind her.

"Oh!" she said, spinning around to look up. "Hi, Logan. What are you doing down here?"

"Setting traps," he answered, holding up a handful of rat traps. "What are _you_ doing? Playing with mice?"

"Um... Not really."

"So what are you doing?"

"Promise not to tell?"

He looked at her for a long moment, then nodded.

"I'm trying to pet the rat without hurting it. You know, with my powers."

Logan placed the traps on a shelf and sat next to her. "How's it coming?"

"Not too good. I think I scared the rats."

"Need help catching them?"

"That would be great!" Rogue gave him a careful hug and returned to staring at the rat hole. "Alive, preferably."

It didn't take long for the rat to return, forgetting its fear in favor of hunger. Logan caught it easily and handed it to Rogue.

She held it carefully, holding back her powers for as long as she could, then handed it back. "Man," she said. "I didn't know it would be so tiring."

"Take a break. The rats'll be here later." Logan let the rat slip through his fingers and run to its hole. "Xavier's gonna kill me for not getting rid of them."

"You can always come back," she said. "Set the traps then."

"So... how much can you control your powers?"

"Not too well. Maybe a minute or so."

"Long enough for a kiss?"

Rogue's eyes widened. "Would you-?"

He answered her without a word.

Xx

"Logan," said Cyclops, stopping him in the hall. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" He tried to stop smiling, but he couldn't help it.

"You seem... cheerful."

"So?"

"It's not exactly an everyday occurrence," said Scott with a shrug.

Wolverine laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Have a nice evening with Jean," he called back as he started back up the hall.

"What evening-?"

But Logan was already too far down the hall to answer.

Cyclops scratched his head in confusion. "What's got him in such a mood?" he asked aloud. "And what the hell does he mean by an evening with Jean?..."

Xx

"So, Scott," said Jean, stirring her soup idly with her spoon, "did you have a good day?"

"I guess. It was a little confusing."

"In what way?"

"Well... Logan was in a really good mood..."

Jean started to laugh. "Dear God, Scott," she choked out between laughs, "didn't you know? It's all over the school."

"What?"

Jean managed to control her laughter long enough to say, "Logan's going out with Rogue," before collapsing on her chair, laughing uproariously.

Cyclops stared. "He's _what_?"

"Yeah. She practically _glowing_, she's so happy. Oh, Scott... Sometimes you are so blind."

"But what about Rogue's gift? Doesn't he understand he probably will never be able to touch her?"

"Rogue is closer to Logan than anyone else, Scott. She's been inside his head how many times now? Twice? Three times?" Jean finished her dinner and pushed away the bowl. "I've lost count."

"I know, but-"

"Scott." Jean grabbed his hand. "Stop worrying! It'll all work out, one way or another."

"Just keep telling yourself that, beautiful," he said. Then he kissed her.

Xx

"Bobby," said Rogue, knocking softly on the open door frame. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Rogue. You're welcome to any time, you know that."

"Well... it's about Logan."

Bobby looked up from his desk. "What about him?"

"I really like you, Bobby, I do," said Rogue in a rush. "But this is different."

"Are you ditching me?"

"No, no, Bobby, not like that. I'd still like to be friends, it just wouldn't be the same."

Bobby couldn't believe his ears. Rogue was dumping him... for a guy twenty-three years her senior? "Rogue-"

"I've made up my mind," she said, her voice trembling. "I'm really sorry, Bobby."

_I'm sorry, too_. "Rogue, are you sure this is what you really want? I only want you to be happy."

"I'm sure," she said. "'Bye, Bobby." She closed the door softly behind her, leaving Bobby sitting at his desk, stunned.

Xx

"Logan!"

Wolverine's head jerked up, and he turned, momentarily distracted. In that instant, Bobby barreled into him and they fell to the practice mats.

"Good work, Bobby," said Logan, standing and helping up the boy. "You're improving well."

"Thanks," muttered Bobby, hands shoved deep in his pockets and eyes downcast as he left the workout room.

Logan shook his head in confusion and turned to face the intruder. "Storm," he said.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson," she said. "Something's come up."

"What?"

"A mutant kid's been found out in southern Canada," said Storm. "Your territory."

"And Xavier want me to go get him."

"Correct."

"Damn," said Wolverine. "All right. When do we leave?"

Xx

Rogue stumbled into her room that night, eyes barely open. She dumped her school books beside her desk before collapsing on the bed.

Something crinkled.

Rogue frowned, and reached an arm underneath her stomach to pull out the folded piece of paper she had fallen on.

"_Rogue-_

_Sorry I didn't get to tell you personally, but Xavier insisted on us leaving immediately. Me, Storm, Cyclops, and Jean are going up north to find some mutant kid they found, and to be honest, I'd rather stay here with you. We should be back in a couple of days. Until then, keep up the practice with the rats._

_-Logan_."

"Oh," said Rogue in a small voice. She reread the note over and over until the words swam in front of her eyes and she fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________

_Okay, I had a little fun writing this chapter... R&R, please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: New Kid and An Eternal Promise

**Disclaimers:** Don't own X-Men but Jacques is mine.

Three days later the X-Men returned with the newest student for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Rogue met him halfway through a math class, when Storm introduced him when he walked in the door.

"This is our new student, Jacques Wood. Treat him as you would any other student, and by no means whatsoever do I want to hear complaints. Jacques, you may sit in the empty seat across from Jubilee."

Jacques was a tall boy, nearly six feet in height, but lithe. He moved with the supple grace of a hunting cat, hair cut short but still thick enough to spike. It was black, tipped with red.

_Probably dye_, thought Rogue, watching him slouch over to his new desk. He wore black leather clothing and the typical spiked metal collar and bracelet of a gangster kid.

"Now," said Storm, "who can tell me the president of the United States in 1972?..."

Xx

Rogue couldn't find Logan anywhere. She knew he was back, but where he was she didn't know. She checked the kitchens, the Danger Room, his room, the garage, even the cave out in the woods, but there was no sign of him.

Finally she went to Storm. After class the next day, she loitered around her desk until the rest of the students left.

"Rogue, you're going to be late," said Storm, wiping off her chalkboard.

"Where's Logan?" asked Rogue. "I can't find him anywhere."

"He's a little... distracted." Storm dropped the eraser and chalk into their box on the desk. "It wasn't exactly easy getting that kid away from the Canadians."

"Is he all right?"

"He was the last time I checked. Thanks to that gift of healing."

Rogue grabbed her books and followed Storm from the room. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Logan will find you when he's ready. Now hurry along, Rogue, Xavier will be waiting."

Xx

Rogue walked into the kitchens to try and catch some rats. Unfortunately, they seemed intent on avoiding her. With a sigh, she sat back on her heels and watched the deserted rat hole.

"No luck?"

Rogue turned half-way around, hearing the familiar voice. "Logan!"

"Hey, kid. You miss me?"

"More than anything." She stood fully and threw her arms around him, careful not to touch his bare skin. "Can you help me catch a rat? They're all avoiding me."

Logan inspected the hole, then grinned. "Sure, kid. Looks like they pulled the wool over your eyes... they haven't used this spot for a while." He looked around the pantry, then went to a corner and hauled a box of canned tomato sauce out of the way. "Here."

Rogue came over, smiling at her own stupidity. "Trust rats to be wily."

After a moment one poked its twitching nose out of the hole, the rest of its body following in no time. Logan caught it quickly and handed it to Rogue.

They practiced for over an hour, reaching a point where Rogue could touch the rat for a full ten minutes. She wanted to keep trying, but Wolverine diverted her.

"They'll be in here soon to make dinner," he reminded her. He moved the box back after she'd released the rat, and stood, dusting off his hand on his jeans. "Come on; you've probably got homework."

Rogue smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I do," she said. "But I couldn't concentrate, so I came down here. How was your trip?"

"Unpleasant. How was your free time?"

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Free time? I failed a test since you weren't there to help me study."

"You don't have anyone else to stand over your shoulder and make you work?"

"Not really. Bobby's mad at me."

"Bobby is your only friend here?"

"No. I've got other friends, but... They were already in groups before I came, and I feel sort of not up to their standards."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Not up to their standards?"

"It's just I feel so different from them! And all those 'girl nights' they have I can't really participate in, because I can't touch anyone and they can't touch me."

"Well, you're learning how to control your powers," said Logan, giving her a one-armed hug. "Maybe next time you'll be able to join them."

Rogue smiled up at him. "Maybe you're right."

Xx

"Hey, Rogue!" Kitty ran through the crowded hall to walk next to her friend. "We're having a girl night and wanted to know if you would like to come."

Rogue remembered earlier that morning, when Logan had showed her just how amazing a kiss could be when it wasn't so brief. "Sure," she said. "Anyways, I've got something to show you guys."

Kitty smiled. "Great! My room, around eight. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"See you then!" Kitty waved goodbye and ran off to her next class.

Rogue couldn't keep a smile from creeping over her features, and many of her classmates were surprised to see her so happy.

Xx

"Do you trust me?" Rogue asked Jubilee.

"Of course I trust you," said Jubilee, confused.

Rogue reached out a bare hand and touched her face.

The other girls shrieked, then stared, jaws dropping.

Nothing happened.

Rogue took her hand away, grinning. "See? I can control it some."

Jubilee touched a hand to her face where Rogue had fingered her skin, then smiled. "Rogue, you are an amazing person," she said. "Now come on! Let's see what you look like with full makeup on."

Xx

Logan saw her coming up the hall and stopped dead in his tracks. He squinted at her, shook his head to try and clear it, and took a deep breath, breathing in her unique scent.

Yep. It was Rogue.

But not one he's ever seen before. This Rogue was smiling and wearing heavy mascara, several hoop earrings, three rings, spangle bracelets, and a ropy silver necklace. She was wearing a black leather jacket that matched the jewelry and her white streaked hair, dark blue jeans, and almost knee high boots.

"Hey, Logan," she said, grinning at the expression on his face. "What? Never seen me dress up before?"

"What the hell did they do to you?"

Rogue laughed and spun in a circle to show the full extent of her makeover. "We had a little fun, is all."

Logan caught her in his arms and carried her up the hall to her room, ignoring her protests. "You look real nice, kid," was all he said, giving her a quick kiss before heading for his own room.

Rogue watched him go, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Xx

"So when you gonna ask her?" Scott watched Logan play around with the gears on his motorcycle, trying to fix the coughing engine.

"Ask who what?" grunted Logan, twisting the wrench to a tighter degree.

"Ask Rogue."

"And what exactly am I supposed to be asking her?"

"When's the wedding? Are we invited? Who are the bridesmaids going to be?" Scott ducked as the wrench whizzed over his head, barely missing his skull. "Take it easy, Logan. We do need this place in one piece."

"Mind your own business, Cyclops."

"Oh, come on, it's not exactly private news the two of you are going out."

Logan groaned and went to fetch the wrench. "Scott, someday I'm going to kill you, nice and slow, and I'm going to enjoy it. Immensely."

Scott laughed and found him a new wrench since he'd accidentally bent the other one. "Well?"

"_Scott_."

"Well?"

Logan glared at him. "She's too young, Cyke," he said, turning back to his motorcycle.

"Really? Then why are you staying with her?"

"Okay, fine! I'm getting the ring on Tuesday. Are you happy now?"

"Yes!" crowed Scott, clapping his hands and doing a gleeful two-step around the garage. "I can't _wait_ to tell everyone!"

"You tell anyone and you'll be eating from a straw," threatened Logan.

"All right, all right, I'll let you tell them when you're ready... but Jean's gonna find out, you know."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you."

Cyclops laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make her promise not to say anything."

"Good."

"See you later, lover boy!" Scott vacated the garage and heard the tell-tale _thunk_ of the wrench hitting the door an instant after he closed it. "This is gonna be _great_!"

Xx

Logan gazed thoughtfully across the School grounds, turning the little box he held in one hand over and over. Suddenly he was nervous.

"Logan?" Rogue touched his shoulder gently. "What's the matter?"

Wolverine took a deep breath and turned around to face her. "Marie..."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you called me Marie?"

Logan gave up trying to explain and set the little black box in her hands.

"What's this...?" Rogue opened the box and gasped. "Oh, Logan!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Rogue flung her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth, forgetting they were standing on a very public balcony.

Cheers drifted up from below, and they realized the exchange had been witnessed by the entire school.

Logan slipped the small gold band decorated with a swirling moonstone pattern onto her finger, and she smiled.

Xx

"...You may now kiss the bride," said the priest, a little nervously as Wolverine kissed his new bride. This was _not_ what he had expected when Rogue and Logan had come to his church and asked if he would marry them. Little boys with forked tongues, girls who could walk through walls... The priest took a deep breath, reminding himself that if it was God's will, it would happen.

No one noticed Jacques standing in the back of the church, absently clicking a ball-point pen.

_To be continued_...

____________________________________________________________________

_What do you think? Worth reading or a waste of writing? Reviews appreciated!_


End file.
